Various types of pipe scribers are known in the prior art. These previous pipe scribers are often limited in the type of connection that can be scribed, perhaps only a “T” branch connection for example. In addition, many of the previous pipe scribers require multiple adjustments prior to use. Some of the previous pipe scribers are formed of multiple elements, including coil springs and gears, that can break. The present device addresses the foregoing issues by providing a pipe joint scribe kit for welding pipes together at intersections, which may or may not be perpendicular, the kit providing a plurality of single-piece scriber bodies, each body having a pair of parallelepiped arms, with incremental graduations marked thereon, disposed at a fixed angle with respect to each other with at least one angle portion disposed between the arms.